Forbidden Love
by Loner72
Summary: There are many unforgivable things, but falling in love with your brother is another thing. Brother Akashi x Brother Kuroko rating changed to M Brothers incest
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: There are many unforgivable things, but falling in love with your brother is another thing.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, a young six-year-old boy who enjoyed many things; drawing, playing around the house and even sleeping with his dog but most of all he loved his onii-san the most. He was amazing at everything and anything; Kuroko admires him to no extent and wished to one day be just like him.

That person was none other than Akashi Seijūrō. A child prodigy; with outstanding talents that no one can comprehend, and to say his Father was not proud would be an understatement; the man, himself, loved his son.

Akashi did enjoy all the attention from many people, but he loves Kuroko's the most, after all, one day, he secretly wants to marry the bluenette and become his knight just like in fairy tales. Akashi always thought this was just an innocent wish nothing more to it.

Oh, how clueless he was.

Kuroko wobbles towards Akashi bed and slid underneath the covers. The red-haired male slept peacefully; happily snug up in his bed not aware of his brother's appearance.

"Akashi-nii—" the boy whisper, "I love you!" Kuroko pounces Akashi into a bear hug; leaving him breathless.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" Akashi asked sleepily.

"Hugging you with all my love," Kuroko said bluntly.

"You do know that we must wake up at six o'clock tomorrow in the morning, right?"

"Eh? I never knew, but can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure, anything for you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko quickly got comfortable and wiggled himself into Akashi arms enjoying his warmth. Akashi let out a small sigh; Kuroko would always pull thing's like this, but that's what made him unique. Wrapping an arm around Kuroko's waist, Akashi pulled Kuroko closer to inhale the fresh scent of vanilla.

Akashi really did love Kuroko. Hopefully, Kuroko would not ever turn his love away.

* * *

A/n: So, after writing so much about brother Akashi and Kuroko I thought why not make another one, but with romance? I could not turn small step into an M rated story it's perfect just the way it is so I made this one.

The story is going to be more like a drabble, so it won't be _that_ long.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: There are many unforgivable things, but falling in love with your brother is another thing.

* * *

The sun glistened over Akashi and Kuroko empty room; causing the dark shades that surrounded their room, to brighten. The two males bodies were intertwined; Kuroko's legs remained connected with Akashi's legs and the pair; hands were held together.

The two was satisfied with their position, and surely they did not want to be removed from their delightful forms. However, faith had other plans for the duo.

"Master Akashi and Kuroko, it is time to awaken," a young feminine voice disturbs the sleeping boys. Kuroko eyes trembles open, and he saw his dear onii-san half sleep, with his eyes half open.

"Good morning, Akashi-nii," Kuroko greeted smiling at the red haired male.

"Good morning as well, Tetsuya," Akashi wraps his tiny arms around Kuroko waist and brings him closer; the bluenette's eyes widen, and he wiggled a little bit until he was comfortable enough.

"Akashi-nii, its early cuddle with yourself," Kuroko said.

"It would be pitiful if I do not cuddle with you. Is there a problem with that?" Akashi replied rubbing his nose with Kuroko.

"Yes, it is, and you should let me go. I want breakfast and besides, you have smelly breath," Kuroko said bluntly.

"No, I do not," Akashi argued.

"Yes, you do,"

"Tetsuya, do not argue with me,"

"The truth is the truth, Akashi-nii,"

"Fine then, I see," Akashi released his hold on Kuroko and sat up, but just when Kuroko thought Akashi stopped: he was wrong.

"You know, Tetsuya, I am quite famished as well however I believe my hunger is for something else...you, of course," Akashi grinned, and attack the blue haired males neck nibbling on it in a silly manner.

"Akashi-nii, stop it that tickles," Kuroko laughed. Akashi felt a weird sensation; a tingly feeling growing in his stomach, and somehow he wanted it to continue. He was not skillful in this topic, no, after all, he is seven years old, but it felt so good.

"Master Akashi cease your antics and remove yourself from Master Kuroko right this instant!" The woman hollered and grabbed Akashi by his hand at that Kuroko snapped.

"Do not talk to my big brother like that! And never put your hands on him either," Kuroko calm and mature nature changed quickly as if someone switched the 'on,' button to his changed attitude.

"I—I am sorry for my behavior. Please forgive me," the woman bowed hoping to at least be forgiven by the two, but instead she was greeted with something else.

"Akashi-nii, are you ok?" Kuroko asked sitting next to his onii-san.

"Yes, I am, and I'm sorry for doing that,"

"It's ok I forgive you," the two stared at each other and then towards the maid; they both nodded.

"We're sorry for our childish behavior please forgive us," Kuroko and Akashi stood up and hugged the woman she was astonished, but nonetheless she smiled.

"It's quite alright, if anything, I should be the one apologizing. How about I have the chefs cook you the sweetest breakfast you have ever had?"

"Really?!" The two exclaimed. Their eyes brighten with excitement.

"Yes and—," the two children cut her off.

"I will beat you to the breakfast table," Akashi said.

"No, I will win and you still have smelly breath," Kuroko teased and ran out of the room. Akashi eye twitched, and he ran right after Kuroko.

"Silly boys," the woman smiled, however, the scene earlier bothered her for some reason split personality? No, she should never think that about the two. But something surely wasn't right.

* * *

A/n: I update. I can't believe it I feel proud of myself and I want to thank you all for favs, follows, and reviews your support means so much to me thank you all very much ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: There are many unforgivable things, but falling in love with your brother is another thing.

* * *

Akashi placed his uniform on and fixed Kuroko's as well. A small smile appeared on Akashi's face. Kuroko looks adorable and with those neko ears he looks irresistible.

"Akashi-nii, are we going to separate at school?" Kuroko asked. He clasped Akashi shirt; not aspiring to let go of the red haired male. Akashi knew how Kuroko felt, he also comprehended that Kuroko could not stand on his own two feet. However, he never underestimates the bluenette to be timid instead he believes his brother can be quite intrepid

"Tetsuya, if we were to; ever separate, I would endlessly be with you regardless the situation. Keep in mind, I am your heart, and you're mines; we will eternally be with one another, promise," Akashi spoke encouraging words to the bluenette.

"Really, Akashi-nii?" Kuroko glance up at Akashi.

"Why, of course, Tetsuya. Now, why don't we head downstairs and get ready to leave?"

"Ok," Kuroko showed his brightest smile with a small blush dusted on his cheeks. Feeling the sudden urge to attack the bluenette, Akashi grabbed both of Kuroko cheeks and gave a light squeeze to them.

"Akashi-nii, that hurts," Kuroko said in a flat tone.

"Young Masters, it is time to depart for school. Please come with me so I can escort you downstairs. Your bags are in the car, so there is no need to worry about anything," one of the maids said and gesture Kuroko and Akashi to come with her.

"Right, come along Tetsuya. We must attend school we may discuss things later," Akashi reached for Kuroko hand and pulled him out of the door. The haired male wanted to protest, but nevertheless he left it alone beside the 'pinching the cheeks,' thing can wait until they arrived home after school, that is if Kuroko can survive.

-During the drive-

"Seijūrō, dear, today I will be the one who picks and drops you off at school. I know you must have had expectations; for your Father to come, but as you can see, he is a very busy man, and he must continue working. I hope this does not upset you," Akashi Mother said glancing at her son. Of course, she was worried about Kuroko, but more of Akashi than Kuroko.

The Father and son relationship that Akashi and his Father held was quite different than Kuroko's; the red-haired male would spend more time with him, on the other hand, Kuroko would be with his Mother. So, in the end, Akashi would be more disappointed than Kuroko or at least she thought he would be.

"That's quite alright, Mother, I do not mine I have Tetsuya, after all, and he is all I need, right?" Akashi said calmly. That bothered her, for some reason.

"Right, Akashi-nii, and all I need is you, but Mother I am worried," Kuroko tugged on his seat belt and gripped it.

"What's wrong? Are you sick or perhaps tired?" The Mother asked unsettled with her son's sudden change of attitude. Kuroko bit his lip and swallowed his saliva.

"Will—will me and Akashi depart from each other once we are at school?" Kuroko asked; tears barely hidden.

"Well, of course, you are, after all, a year younger than Seijūrō which means he will be in another grade and we can not do anything about that, I am sorry Tetsuya." The woman said in a comforting voice; trying to show her son comfort.

Akashi, her own son, glared at her. The said bluenette cried; tears shedding from his eyes and his sobs become louder when the woman, his Mother, tried to calm him down. She did not think Kuroko was cable of crying over something, so small though she did not understand; Kuroko's predicament expect one person, his brother.

"Tetsuya, please do not cry. It will be ok, I promise and guess what?"

"W-what?"

"After school we can do whatever you want to do, but after homework, ok?" Akashi said patting Kuroko's head and the bluenette welcome it.

"Deal, but we need to eat a snack first,"

"That's right and I do not want to see you cry anymore, ok?"

"That depends on if Akashi-nii keeps his promise," Kuroko said wiping the remain tears from his eyes.

"Of course I will, Tetsuya,"

Before the conversation can go any further, they were at their destination a.k.a Kuroko's nightmare.

* * *

A/n: I need a vote change this to rated M or stay rated T? Whatever you guys chose I will make it! Updates are also going to become rare again T_T

Kuroko's and Akashi's uniform is on my profile if you want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: There are many unforgivable things, but falling in love with your brother is another thing.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko walks out of the car and sees his brother's hand held out; anticipating for him to take it. Kuroko sequel slightly and jump out of the car on his own two feet and squeezed Akashi's hand tightly. The red haired male face softens, and he places a hand on Kuroko's cheek.

"Do not worry, Tetsuya, although we will not see each other, I will be here for you no matter what," Akashi said softly; making Kuroko shiver a bit.

"Ok, Akashi-nii, a-and have a p-pleasant day," Kuroko stutter and his voice crack inconsiderably. Akashi can feel his pain and he honestly desired to sojourn with Kuroko, but he must go to school and Kuroko has to be alone for now, that is.

"Tetsuya, I must depart, however, remember if anything happens, come find me, ok?" Akashi slightly lets go of Kuroko's hand and smiled.

"R-right, I love you,"

"I love you too. Good luck," Akashi gave a quick kiss on Kuroko's cheek and ran off to the building that Kuroko fear most.

"Tetsuya, you can go inside. I already have you admitted to the school, so please hurry before you're late."

Kuroko gulped and shakily walked up to the building, and he can already feel the dreading aura of Teikō staring down upon him. With small steps, Kuroko commences to walk, but then suddenly someone grasped his hand and began dragging him in the school.

"My baby already has a friend," Kuroko's Mother shed a small tear and then proceed to leave in the car.

-With Kuroko-

"Ha! You're never going to catch up with me, Ahomine!" A red haired male said as he shoved his way through the doors and into the school racing down the hallways.

"Could say the same to you BaKagami," a tanned male replied progressing past the male referred as 'BaKagami'.

The race between the two continue until they both heard a groan?

Turning around they saw a bluenette with pale skin sky blue eyes staring at them widely, and the bluenette did have the same attire for Teikō. Both males concluded that he must be a new student at their school.

"Uh, hi. I'm sorry if I hauled you into this... but it was his fault," the red haired male pointed to the dark blue haired boy.

"Wait—what did ya say? I didn't do it, you do it, Kagami,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not damnit!" Aomine screamed in frustration at the red-haired male who laughed at his antics.

"Oi! No swearing, Ahomine,"

"It's Aomine, not Ahomine you stupid—ouch," Aomine whine in pain as he touched the hand paint where Kuroko smacked him.

"Hahaha, you got—ouch! What was that for?" Kagami barked.

"You two should get along rather than fighting. Are you not friends?"

"Friends? With him? Hahaha, you must be joking," they said in sync matching their voices so well Kuroko stared at them tilting his head.

"But you both talk at the same time and not to mention that—"

"We get it, we get it, ok? But I'm still not like this idiot. I'm Kagami Taiga," the male identified as Kagami said with a grin.

"Aomine Daiki. Are you new here?" Aomine asked smiling at Kuroko.

"Yes, I am. Sorry for my rudeness I am Kuroko Tetsuya a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Class is in session, why are you three out of class?"

Kuroko felt a chill go through his spine, and he slightly gulped.

"Y-yes ma'ma,"

"Then get to class right this instant!"

"Ok!" They yelled in fear. Kagami grabbed Kuroko's hand and started running along with Aomine behind him; they ran for their freedom for the woman that stood before them would be the cause of their nightmares.

Running down each hallway; passing papers that blew up when they passed because of the speed they were using and some classes peering the outdoor to see the ruckles they were causing, however, Aomine and Kagami would not even care; they only thing they cared for was to: Run for their life.

"I think—I think we lost her for now," Aomine sighed placing his hands on his knees and breathing hardly.

"Yeah, me too," Kagami agreed doing the same. After a moment later the duo glance at Kuroko to see him on the ground; face place, and he was not moving.

Their eyes widen.

"Kuroko, wake up! Stay with us!" Kagami yelled picking up the bluenette and shaking him back and forth.

"Don't do that baka. Look we're right next to our class so let's go get him."

"Fine."

*Small time skip*

After Kuroko received 'treatment' he introduced himself and have taken a seat next to Aomine and Kagami since he did like them.

They did appreciate their time with one another in class, but Aomine and Kagami were not the best choices of people to sit next to. For one, they are noisy, playful, funny, and just plain bad. However, Kuroko came to like them very much to the point where he would even call them his big brothers.

On the other hand, the red-haired male and the blue haired male can say that Kuroko is their competition; for his attention not like that in a crush (for now), but rather in a 'I am the best so pay attention to me more,' thing.

During recess, the trio decides to head out and play with each other. At that time, Akashi was able to see Kuroko from a distance and the said male was going to sneak up on and surprise, but he had friends. They were laughing and playing and in a mist, Akashi saw something in Kuroko's eyes something he did not like.

That look; the one look that he would never give anyone else to, even Akashi, himself, is now being shared with those two.

Jealousy. Akashi felt jealous.

A/n: Hi! How's it been? Good? Sweet. I do have a small important announcement well it's kinda big: I won't be updating during the summer! Well maybe once in a while, but other than that I won't be updating. Thanks for the support and I will see you soon (I might do like what? One or two chapters and it will be LONG) Do you guys like long chapters?

If you don't answer that's ok I'll just make em' oh and the poll for making this an M rated story has won!

Uh, thanks again for you all of your support I really appreciate it.

QnA:

Yes, Kuroko is adopted.

Yes, the GoM will be in here.

No, I won't tell you nothin' you'll just have to see.

I know enough.

And that's all the questions from Pm's (you know who you're) and a review got anymore? Just leave a review or PM and remember if you like long chapters please tell me well bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: There are many unforgivable things, but falling in love with your brother is another thing.

* * *

Malice. Bitter. Envy. The three words would describe how Akashi feels right now; it is such an astonishment, he would never imagine himself being skeptical towards anyone let alone two boys who probably just met Kuroko. The possibly is very high and to know that they presumably met Kuroko, makes Akashi mad.

How can _they_ even get that 'look' when he can never. The frustration that dwells within Akashi could not match with anyone else. Why was he so angry? Is he not happy that Kuroko found some friends? Akashi could not comprehend it himself.

Sitting in his group, Akashi taps his fingers on the wooden desk. An annoyed look settled on his face; his brows arched down along with a frown, and his stare was intensifying and most of his group mates decides to keep to themselves to avoid any conflict. Despite the Kuroko predicament, Akashi attempts to concentrate with what the teacher is educating them, but Kuroko was and is a never ceasing thought in his mind.

Just why did Kuroko have to do this to him?

However, Kuroko, on the other hand, was enjoying his time. No one bullied him, not a single person was inconsiderate to him and most of all they were not malicious. Quite the luck he had, Aomine, and Kagami made thing's better with their way of 'fun,' and Kuroko appreciates it very much.

When the bluenette first arrived at the school, he thought people would look down on him, they would bully him, and go as far to hit him. During his days as an unwanted child, Kuroko experience: lack of attention and affection. So, when he first met Akashi, he would not understand why the red-haired male was nice to him Kuroko thought these were withheld feelings, but over time, Kuroko learned to accept these feelings, and he began to admire Akashi more.

And now, Aomine and Kagami has provided him, wonderful friends. Kuroko is happy about this and he could not even express the joys he feels right now.

Kuroko could not even wait until Akashi founds out about his new friends. Akashi will be proud of him.

* * *

A/n: How's everyone summer going? Bad?/Good?/ Ok?/ Sorry/Wonderful/ Ok!

Words does not describe how I feel right now. All of you, everyone, your support has made me cry tears. I'm sorry for not updating, I tried this thing that someone suggested um Kurie-tibiti was the person. I think I can get my stuff back! Hopefully, if my laptop is not too far gone.

I know I really, really wanted to make this chapter longer, but I'm using a friend's laptop and it doesn't work that good. I think I have some spelling mistakes I dunno all I wanted to do is get a chapter out and do it fast, but this little stuff took me five hours, but whatever I'm dedicated to this cause I love it. Um I won't leave long A/n anymore since I know some you don't want to see all of this.

Anyhow... have a safe summer and enjoy it too. Thank you for your support!


End file.
